Beneath The Surface
by Cameron Roony
Summary: Joel Kruz is caught in a new world when he discovers his best friend is a homosexual -and that Joel might be as well.
1. Detention

"GO!" COACH MORROSIN SHOUTED AS ALL THE GUYS BEGAN running. There was Brandon Cleater in first, of course. Brandon was the typical jock. Very well built to the point where nobody knew how it was possible for a 17 year old to be and extremely gorgeous towards all the oblivious females who had no choice but to use their tampons as a – must I go on? He was standing at a good 6'2", an eight pack with blond hair and blue eyes. In second was Amy Fusty, thee fastest girl in eleventh grade. Nobody knew why she wanted to run with the guys gym team, but they didn't make a fuss about it. To her face anyways. In the locker rooms, all the guys would make fun of her, saying shit like 'She's a hermaphrodite,' or anything demented like that. In a good third came Zac Eaton. Finally, someone I can rant about. Zac was my best friend; he was extremely good looking and built up with 5'10 and a half, if you wanna be precise. All the girls always drooled over him, but for some reason he'd ignored them, even if they were dead center in his face, he'd just let them pass on by him, it was so strange and a lot of people wondered about him. Luckily, he'd escaped before anything could go wrong. And in last place, as always, -- OUCH! "Shit," I murmured under my breath as I lifted myself from the ground.

"Kruz, what the hell are you doing?" Coach Morrosin yelled out toward me. I just glared at him and continued to run. This was hell. Pure and utter hell; all I wanted to wish at this moment, while I heard the entire men's gym class laughing at my humiliating fall, was that someone would kill me. I swear, my life was a basic routine that only Satan could have created. In school, anyways. This is the part where the morning bell saves me – _diiiiing!_ -- and so it has for another day.

"Alright boys," Jerry Bernstein called. "line it up!" This was the most irritating part of the day. Basically, before the showers started, Jerry and his disciples would line up the entire boys gym class and strip their towel down. Taking a measuring tape, the lackey of the group, Larry, would measure the size of each of their cock and the one who had the biggest would become king for a day. Whatever he says goes, no matter what it is. I don't know how Zac did it, but some how he'd always gotten in and out of the change room in less than five minutes. When I'd see him for lunch, he'd smell as if he just bathed in Chocolate Axe. "Kruz," I immediately let my shoulder's drop in hatred toward Jerry. "get your faggot ass over here." I don't know who this crew thought they were, but it was best not to find out. After all, Brandon had one hell of a reputation in this school. So once again, I did as they said and lined up with the rest of the guys. "Larry, the towels please."

"Yes sir," Larry saluted and I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath.

"Do you find something funny, faggot?" Brandon asked angrily as he marched up to me like a lieutenant would to his soldier.

"No." I immediately blurted out as my face fell, but I couldn't hold it when a thought came to mind and I immediately smiled again. "Well yeah," It just came out and it was no longer in my control. "How am I the faggot, when you guys are the one's measuring guy's dicks in the boys locker room?" What the hell was I thinking?! Although, I did get the other guys lined up to laugh; I swear, I even saw Larry flash a bit of a smirk. But that's all I saw before I was lifted off my feet.

"I think we just found our new jester, gentleman." Brandon announced with a grin. Did I forget to mention the jester? The Jester pleasures the king in any way he wanted. The king was always Brandon with a rock at exactly 8.2 inches. All the guys, including the one's who lined with me began chanting, "Jester! Jester! Jester!" and I was disgusted at them. Brandon threw me down and I landed on my knee, which was still scraped from the grass when I fell during the race. Brandon tugged down his shorts and forcefully pushed my face toward his 3.5 inch soft cock. Disgusting! I tried to lower my head down as much as I could to get away, but he took it completely the wrong way. "Ah, we've got someone with a different style here," He announced once again as he lifted his soft cock away from his perfectly shaped sack. "Alright, Kruz, suck on them!" I struggled to push away and clearly wasn't strong enough against this generations soon-to-be Sylvester Stallone. My lips were now against his sweaty sac and I was ready to throw up. There was only one way I knew to be rid of him, so I did it. "Fuck!" Brandon screamed and it echoed throughout the locker room. The coaches office was right beside it and a scream was the most that could get through the vents. "This little bitch just fucking bit my balls!" Brandon told them and lifted me back up, pushing me against the wall. It felt like my head just cracked open. He put his fist up and was just about ready to decapitate me when Coach Morrosin swung the door open; all the guys ran to the showers, besides Brandon and I. It was far too late. There was Coach Morrosin, pissed off as he could be. His muscles bulged through his shirt as he threw Brandon off of me. "For God sakes, Cleater," Coach Morrosin disciplined after staring him down. "keep your towel on!"

Coach Morrosin stood there watching us change. Very uncomfortable, but it was a safety net for me to keep my face. Eventually, we were taken to the office, where we had been given a week of after school duty detention. I didn't know what was more stupid, the fact that I was being punished for not sucking on a another man's cock or the fact that Ms. Hallewire was leaving us alone in the school where Brandon could kill me, using the janitor tools to clean up the mess... Fuck my life.

I returned to class smelling horrible. Even though I was the weak one of the bunch, I still worked hard to seem like one of the athletes. I couldn't take it. My own smell, what they called 'Man Stink' was revolting! I immediately raised my hand and asked my English teacher if I could go take a shower. One whiff of me and she had me thrown out. As I walked through the halls, I looked in the library and the cafeteria for Zac, but there was no sign of him anywhere. I gave up and eventually made my way back to the change room. Mr. Morrosin wasn't in his office, so maybe I could shower in peace. Hopefully, Brandon wouldn't join me, otherwise every little piece of me would be sliding down that drain. I locked the locker room doors just for safety purposes, though if a teacher wanted to come in, they could; however, if Brandon wanted too, he could not. I grinned to myself. It was clear now that I wasn't as stupid as everybody claimed I was. I lifted my shirt from my waist line above my head and I could now see my abs outline. A little bit more of a workout and I could be a Greek God just like Brandon. Maybe not with the frightening muscles, though. Carelessly, I slid my shorts down along with my tight briefs, examining my cock. My lip moved to the side in curiosity. Shrugging it off, I began to walk toward the showers until I noticed a yellow box. It was a measuring tape. I always did wonder what my size was.. I never listened when they'd announce it. Clearly, I wasn't the smallest of the group since I had never been announced Jester until today. _What the heck, _I figured. Thinking so, I grabbed the measuring tape and began to pull the measuring tape out of the sliding box as I made my way into the shower. I was just about to hold it to my cock when I heard a gasp. "Ah!" I jumped, dropping the measuring tape on my foot. "Fuck!" I dropped myself to the ground and held my foot, examining it. Everything seemed perfectly fine. I'd tell the gym teachers otherwise when Soccer came up next class, though. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked rhetorically to the student I hadn't seen. To my surprise, it was Zac! "Oh," I chuckled and my face turned red in humiliation. "Sorry, bud." I apologized when I noticed his hand was extended down to help me up. I took it and got up, walking toward the showers.

"Uh, Joel," Zac said in a hysterical tone.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned on a shower cap.

"What the hell is that?" I looked immediately when his question was asked and noticed he was referring to the measuring tape.

"Um," My lips began to quiver, worried I may not have an excuse to give him. "Well, you see--" But he cut me off.

"No!" Zac chuckled. "Never mind, don't go into detail, please!" He shook his head and walked toward his shower turning it on. It was silent; mainly because we'd never showered together before... I mean, we bathed together when we were babies and had sleep overs, but it was still awkward then.

"So," I murmured under my breath, hating the silence. "Did you see Casey today?" I asked, immediately being turned on by the image in my head. "Ho—lee--" and I was cut off again; it was starting to tick me off when he did that.

"No." He replied immediately and very monotone.

"Okay,"

"Joel,"

"Yeah...?" I asked with his call. This was odd, Zac was never ever this serious and it frightened me. He remained silent; he stood there still, watching me and letting the water hit him. That's when I realized that he wasn't completely still, there was still movement in his arm. _Oh God, _I thought immediately as I began to pan my head downwards and shockingly, what I thought he was doing was true. He was jacking off ... _to me_. "Dude," I shouted, covering my cock nervously. "what the hell are you doing?" I began to back away toward a wall, disgusted, but there was nothing to cover me but my hand. Even with that, the head of my cock fell through any area, it never fit. Zac now released his cock and it was fully erect. I was shocked at the size. Not only was it bigger than mine just from view, I swear to God, it was bigger than Brandon's, it had to be at least 9.5 inches, if not more!

"I'm gay, Joel," Zac's pursed lips became a crooked smile, almost seductive. "I thought you, being my best friend and all, should know."

"Now," I murmured, still in shock. This explained so much. Especially why he ran away from the locker rooms so fast: he was worried about getting a hard-on. "you chose now to tell me you're gay, when we're showering completely nude _together_?" I felt my breathing begin to get heavier as he shrugged his shoulder's and chuckled that dark chuckle which every girl drooled over.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." He said strictly in return and sadly, he was technically right.

"When we were kids," I reminded him subtly.

"What's the difference?"

"There's a huge frickin' difference!" I scoffed. I didn't care anymore once I'd realized there was no point on hiding my 'junk' to him. He had seen it when I entered the shower up until I covered it; he most likely had a pretty good image of it. I hung my head down, confused. As my head panned, I noticed his erection had gone down and I felt safe. I didn't feel like he was going to do something drasticly perverted any longer. What I did was very dramatic and I don't know why I did it, but I actually slid down the shower wall and sat down. My knees were apart from my chest and my head rested on the palm of my hands. "Why didn't you tell me this before, Zac?" I asked as the shock began to die down.

"Why?" He asked as if he were disgusted. "Why would it matter, would you leave me?" To his question, I shook my head disregarding the fact that he'd said it as if we were dating. My body stiffened when I noticed he had come to sit down beside me; our sides were touching. "Look," He began to speak and he slid away from me so we were no longer touching. "let's just forget I ever said it at this moment, alright?" and so I nodded, liking the idea. I smirked a bit. "How about we talk about... Casey?" He optioned and the image of her immediately popped into my head. Oh God, Casey. Damn, she was fine. "Her tight shorts and that tank top which allowed a bit of her breasts to fall out from the side," I murmured, picturing every inch. "It's like heaven when she doesn't wear a bra." I chuckled and looked at him, smirking; noticing Zac looking down. I followed his eyes and noticed that I had been getting hard. I didn't freak out this time, I allowed it. In fact, I helped it. I couldn't help but wrap my hand around my growing length as the image became hotter. An image of her popped into my head and she was nude. Her finger was gently sliding up and down her vagina and I moaned a bit. My foreskin was tight around my thickness and I felt as though my cock was about to burst. I was so hard that it ached. It was the weirdest thing, through all the excitement, I hadn't noticed that my hand had been joined. I opened my eyes a bit, noticing Zac's hand on my member, stroking along with my own hand. I closed my eyes, too much into the moment to care about anything he did; I moved my hand to allow him to take control and I think he somehow knew I didn't care, because at the second I released my cock, I felt his warm lips wrap around the rock-hard head. I moaned again and relaxed myself as much as I could, though my muscles tightened in pure pleasure. "Ooh," I let out lightly. This was ... amazing. Zac had been gentle with my aching cock, sliding his tongue up my lengthy shaft. I moaned again and I felt like I was already about to blow. My cock was pulsing with agony. I practically screamed and figured he got the hint when he slid his lips up to the head of my cock again, sucking only on that one area on the tip. "Zac," I called, trying to warn him that I was about to cum. "I'm.." I choked. "I'm gonna cum!" I screamed and it happened. I could feel myself shoot about seven loads into his mouth. He ate it, he actually ate the cum from my cock. Every single bit of it had gone into his mouth as he licked me clean. "Wow," I murmured and my lips were kept open when his lips pressed around mine. I tried to push him away, but he was much stronger than me. I couldn't do it, so I let him be. What much was a meaningless kiss anyways? I figured that until I felt something warm on my tongue. My eyebrows pulled together when I noticed he had been sliding my own cum into my mouth. I gagged at how much was now in my mouth. I was finally able to force him and threw him away while I gagged at the load falling down my throat. I was ready to throw up everything I'd eaten in my lifetime. I wiped my mouth from the string which had pulled itself along our disconnecting mouths. This was disgusting: not only had I just allowed my gay best friend to give me a blow and hand job, I had allowed him to stick my own cum into my mouth. "You're fucking sick!" I shouted to him as I got up and ran out of the shower room.

"Joel, wait!" Zac shouted after me, but I could only hear the light echoes of what he'd said next. I quickly put on my clothes, not caring that they were now soaking wet. The only thing that came to mind at this moment was how appalled I was at what he'd just done.


	2. Hot Mess

I KNOW THAT AT THE TIME, ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS how disgusted I was with Zac and what he'd done but now the only thing I could think of was how I overreacted. The taste of the warm cum was still in my mouth, even though I had brushed my teeth five times and currently had about 7 sticks of Excel mint gum in my mouth. The picture of Zac's face as I ran out continuously ran through my head and I sighed. Truly, I didn't want to end the friendship and I was willing to put passed what happened between us; keep it a 'take it to the grave' secret type of deal. The image of him sucking me off ran through my head and I shook it off continuously. He'd left several messages begging for my return these past few days, but I deleted them all scared that someone would find them. What was I suppose to do? It's one thing to think of forgiving him, but it's another to do it; doing it is definitely the hard part in this case. The memory ran through my mind once more and for some reason, I wasn't disgusted which allowed it to go on. The image began to turn into some kind of homosexual fantasy. I was now being turned over by Zac and got close to my ass, too close. Oh God, he was fucking me! Full on, I was fantasizing about Zac Eaton, my best friend's cock in my ass! I shook it off but it wouldn't go away. I felt the ache once again in my pants; the same over-erected boner had returned.

I laid in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to do, but I was sure that my hands would remain far away from my tented pants. It had been five minutes and there was no progress. The fantasy kept on moving. My legs were now over Zac's shoulders and he was pounding me viciously. I started to feel a little strange and very uncomfortable with where I was at right now. I squirmed in my bed and finally realized what had been so uncomfortable. I came in my briefs! The fantasy had apparently turned my cock on and made it precum. I sighed and gave up, deciding to feed my cocks hunger to shoot a load. After locking the door and turning on music to hide any sounds that may be made, I unzipped my jeans and threw my briefs down and jumping at the sharpness of my cock flinging up toward the ceiling. Hungrily, I began to feed it, wrapping my hand tight around my own cock. My eyes closed as I warmed up every inch of myself. I moaned slightly as I lifted my hand up to my chest, tweaking my nipple a bit. "Mm," I sighed pleasurably. My back arched as the pleasure increase and my entire body jumped when I heard a knock.

"Joel," I heard a voice cry. "Open the freakin' window, bro!" I then realized it was Zac. I groaned and walked up to my window with a blanket wrapped tight around my waist, making sure it looked like I was still wearing shorts underneath. "Please, just give me a few minutes." He begged and I gave in, waving my hand toward the bedroom. He quickly climbed up the side of the house and hopped into my window like he'd done many other times in the past. "Look, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" I asked, shocked that he'd think I was so disrespectful.

"Of this," He began as he walked over to my bed and sat on it. For God sakes, now I couldn't sit, being close to him would probably just make the thoughts come back. "scared of exactly what you're doing right now, Joel," My face went blank with his, it was no longer the shocked, sarcastic 'as if' blond girl moment style. "avoiding me for what you allowed to happen!"

"Excuse me?" I began to shout furiously. Luckily, my parents were away for the weekend. "I didn't allow you to shove anything down my Goddamn throat, Zac!" I had to protest and I thought I may have won, but he fought back.

"Well no signs lead me to believe you didn't want it!"

"The fact I'm not a faggot like you should be enough!" As I said it, his face grew more furious and I was suddenly afraid for my life. He looked demonic. His breathing was hard and his jaw was chiseled because of his clenched teeth. He looked... Dare I say, _hot.. _"Zac...?" I murmured, trying to snap him back into place. Immediately after I did, he threw himself against me, pounding me on the bed. My erection wasn't gone and it ached like hell, but that wasn't my problem right now, Zac was at it again. He was kissing me so passionately, with so much force. I tried to shove him off, but he was determined to keep it going. I shut my mouth as tight as I could, but his tongue demanded entry; he had so much force that my mouth popped open and his tongue was invading every square inch of the inside of my mouth. I grunted in disgust when I realized he was unwrapping the blanket around me until my erection was poking his stomach above me. His hand swept down and groped the base of my cock and he began to stroke it gently. I weakened as I actually enjoyed the pleasure of his warm palm on my dick again. I moaned slightly and was lost in the pleasure. So lost that I kissed him back. Our tongues were now dancing together, against each other. He released the force against me when he'd noticed I was now following his lead. There he laid against me, I could feel the tension in his pants and couldn't help but see it again as the images flashed in my head of his erect wet cock in the shower. I jumped as my cock ached more and tried to put the fantasies to an end for the moment. With a single arm, he lifted me and pushed me farther onto the bed, also glaring into my eyes and that smirk that I now fell for. Those beautiful blue eyes.. I felt like I was seeing through a girls eyes. I now felt so much compassion for him and I don't know what changed me.

Our tongues slid together for a few more minutes until I deliberately rolled him over and straddled his torso, moving my hips back and forth as he played with my waistline. "Getting into it, huh?" He asked me in a sexually tortured and husky tone. I didn't respond, I just continued as he let the bulge in his pants grow against my ass. I wasn't on top for long, he'd rolled back on top of me in no time. I swear he had some kind of ability with super speed, because his zipper was undone and his erect cock was pointing out instantly. He came back up to kiss me a few more times while the heads of our dicks rolled around each other. Apparently this wasn't time for pleasuring like it had been in the shower, I realized this because I felt his dick's rock-hard head against my tight ass hole. Was I ready for this, was I really ready to have my ass fucked when I wasn't even sure if this infatuation with him was real or just in the moment? "Stop," I called out as a few centimetres entered more. I was already in pain. "I'm not ready..." My face fell into a frown and I looked away from his gorgeous eyes, ashamed.

"It's okay," He assured me as his hand held onto the side of my head. I could feel his thumb resting on my temple and my eyes shut lightly. "just so you know, this wasn't my intention when I came here. I wanted to sort it out, but..."

"Shh," I murmured to him. "It's alright, I'm glad you came." It occurred to me now that the infatuation was real, I'd fell in love with my best friend in the few moments we had with each other. Zac rolled off of me and my face fell more, I didn't want it to end. I cuddled myself up behind him and I could see that the head of my cock had been touching inside his ass a bit. He was not a virgin to this sort of thing, clearly. I took the initiative and grinned, wrapping my arm around his waist. He jumped a bit when I slid my finger up and down his hole, sliding it in. This would take some getting used too, I didn't feel right about this part. I did the clever thing and removed my finger. My tongue glided over his neck and massaged his ear to distract him while I forced my cock into his ass and began sliding myself in and out of him.

"Oh, God" I heard him murmur and I felt the same way. This was better than anything I'd ever felt. The walls inside of him caved and shaped around my thickness and it made me want to pound him at this very moment. I was a virgin to both girls and guys, so I wasn't sure if I would be good or not. I did try it, though. If I was too slow, maybe he would think that I was just trying to take it easy on him. I was thrusting into him and he began to moan louder occasionally saying my name. I liked it, this was my top experience. Literally, my _top_ experience. Knowing he enjoyed it got me fierce and I began to pound myself against his ass just enough to notice a red mark begin to appear on the slapping areas. "Fuck," he and I cried together, perfectly in sync. I could see the tears of pain and pleasure begin to drip from the corner of his eyes, which didn't seem to good. I began to slow down and was caught off guard when my arm was fiercely grabbed. "Harder," he commanded, laying himself back down. This got me shaken up. _Harder?_ What does that mean, was I not going fast the first time or was he begging to be hospitalized? Definitely going to have to get used to this, if at all I wished to continue these actions by the end of the night. I did as he said and began throwing myself at him and his moans echoed through the room once again with minor voice cracks every now and then. The sudden rush flew through me when I knew it was time to let my load cover him. By the grin on his face, he knew it was coming.

"Ah, Zac," I groaned. Zac threw himself off my paining cock instantly when he was positive I was about to shoot. I refused to let my curiosity get the better of me at a moment like this, nothing had ever given me a better feeling. Every moment was like a dance, Zac had been down sucking my cock in about 3 beats and his cock was directly in my face. I'd heard of this position before. Sixty-nine. I followed his impression and took his cock into my mouth, hoping that he wouldn't notice how totally 'noobie' I really was at sucking off guys. His moans encouraged me to continue on and add my own styles that I'd seen girls do in porn videos. I let my tongue gently glide on the under skin of his head. By the scream he'd given out, it was obvious I was doing something right. That same rush came back and I was about to shoot; once again, Zac didn't move his head an inch. He took the entire load into his mouth. He moaned again and smiled, at least I knew my cream was good. That's what I thought it was until I felt a warm substance hit the back of my throat. I gagged out of reflex and began to pull away until I felt it fall down my throat smoothly. A grin formed on his face when I took as much of him into my mouth as I could, swallowing all the loads he gave me. We both cleaned each other off and were now resting side by side. My finger glided gently through his hair before I kissed his head, ruffling my face into his hair. "I never knew how amazing that could feel," I stated, chuckling a bit once I'd heard him as well.

"That's why you need to give these things a try," Zac commented with a smart-ass tone.

"Don't be such a smart-ass," I rebutted, slapping his ass and grabbing it firmly. My lips moved against his ear, "I will punish you harshly." Zac chuckled.

"Slow down tiger," His face fell and it was obvious he'd had a thought in his mind. "What happens now?" He asked suddenly.

I laid there stunned at the question. How should I know? I sighed. "I guess we're kind of ... Together?" I could see him smile and so did I.

"Really?" He questioned, turning himself to face me.

"Really." I confirmed, leaning into to press our lips together gently. "I don't think I want anyone but you, Zac."

"Awe, look at you all homo and whatnot."

"The joy," I laughed sarcastically before his lips touched mine again. Our fingers interlaced together under the bedsheets as we fell asleep. This was a night I'd remember forever.


	3. Society

The weekend went by fast. I spent it with Zac, of course. Now that we were a couple, everything seemed so much better with him. I couldn't resist. We basically stayed in the house. Ordered pizza and cuddled up on the couch together. Now, we had no choice but to be in public – ah, school. Or was the educational chamber from hell the right choice of words for this building?

I waited for him at our locker like I always did and finally, I saw him in a new light. He seemed so much more happier today and I could probably guess why. He walked over and leaned down to kiss me, but I pulled away, noticing everybody turn their attention to us. This was a speechless moment and luckily Zac had taken it well. His hand touched mine and it flung back immediately. "What's your problem?" Zac asked, grinning sheepishly. "I can't kiss you, I can't hold your hand; what kind of relationship is this?"

I laughed, embarrassed. "Zac, you can cut the jokes now."

He chuckled a bit, nervous. "What?" He looked around noticing the people around us stopping and staring. "You're ashamed of me." He said, realizing why I'd been rejecting his gestures.

"No-" I fought, but he cut me off.

"You're ashamed of being gay."

"I'm not gay." I chuckled, trying to act as if he were trying to make me look foolish.

"I should have fucking known you'd do this."

"Do what?"

"This. Deny everything you said you enjoyed about us." The crowd began whispering to each other. "Like when you fucked my ass." He said this more louder. I swung my arm and punched his jaw. He fell to the ground and grabbed his jaw, rubbing it. "You little fuck," He shouted, getting back up to his feet. He threw a punch at me and I fell into the lockers. I brought my hand to my mouth and examined it, noticing a bit of blood dripped onto it. This time, he didn't apologize, he just walked away, pushing anybody who invaded his path. The groups continued to stare at me and I didn't know what to say to them.

**ATTENTION;** So, no, I didn't ever finish this and this is not the end of the chapter. When I began "Beneath The Surface", I was truly inspired. I had so many amazing ideas, before they complete drained out of my mind -which sucks. So I'm sorry for not showing what ends up happening between Joel and Zac, but the rest is VERY unwritten, seeing as how Zac and I no longer speak; Oh snap! Yes, this is a true story. So anyways, after this day, I never spoke to Zac again. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
